My sons tales
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: Originally this was gonna be a yaoi story but I decided to make it be Master Splinter point of view of every episode of TMNT 2012 that he's in.
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

A Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi story

My sons tales

Chapter 1: I'm worried for my sons...

Today my sons are going up to the surface for the first time... I'm extremely worried for them... Did I train them well? Do they need another year? Should I go with them? Leonardo walks into the Dojo and says to me, "I know you're worried about us, father... But I assure you, we're ready." I nod and say, "But have you all trained enough...that is my ultimate concern..." He smiles and says, "I promise you this, father, if we need more training we'll come and train." I look at my picture and say, "I'm just afraid of losing you four." He says, "Just know that if we die, it'll be with honor." I say, "Just promise me that you and your brothers won't give in to the enemy." He nods and says, "I promise, father." He leaves the Dojo and I sit and meditate. Before my sons leave, I tell them, "Be careful and don't let the enemy control you." They say, "Ai sensai!" They exit the lair. I sigh and say to myself, "I'm not sure if they're fully prepared for the world above.."

End of chapter 1: I'm worried for my sons

Next: Chapter 2: Choosing a leader

(Note: This story will have the same number of chapters as episodes in TMNT 2012 that Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi is in.)


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

A Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi story

My sons tales

Chapter 2: Choosing a leader

My sons returned home and told me that they were trained to fight individually, not as a team, so they needed training to be a well-oiled team. But I told them, they'd need a leader, and they all sprung on that, Raphael was the first by saying, "I need that position!" Leonardo came next saying, "Please can I be leader, Sensai?" Donatello was after that saying, "I'm the smartest, it outta be me!" Michelangelo came last saying, "I wanna be the leader..." Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael all look at Michelangelo, who says, "I don't need a reason, I just think it be neat." I told them, I'd need to meditate on it. I go to the Dojo and meditate, after a few minutes, I exit the Dojo and go over to my sons and say, "The leader is Leonardo." Raphael says, "Why Leo?" Donatello nods and says, "It should be me, Sensai!" Leonardo smiles and says, "I knew you'd make the right choice, father." I say, "So you'll be ready to fight your enemies as a team now that you have a leader."

End of chapter 2: Choosing a leader

Next: Chapter 3: Raphael's temper needs to be controlled


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

A Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi story

My sons tales

Chapter 3: Raphael's temper needs to be controlled

My sons enter the lair, and Leonardo is yelling at Raphael saying, "YOU'RE WHY THAT DUDE CAUGHT US ON VIDEO! AND WHY THE KRAANG FOUND US!" I hear this and say, "You were caught?! ON VIDEO?!" Leonardo nods and says, "Yes, father, but it was all Raph's fault!" Raphael slaps Leonardo and says, "It wasn't all my fault!" I seperate them and say, "Raphael, anger is self-destructive!" He says under his breath, "I always thought it was others-destructive..." I then say, "My sons follow me." They follow me into the Dojo. I then tell Donatello, Leonardo and Michelangelo to shoot arrows at Raphael. Then I tell them to insult Raphael. Later Raphael is with Spike, and I hear him talking about his temper, I enter and say, "I understand you too." He's surprised and says, "You gotta knock or something, Sensai!"

End of chapter 3: Raphael's temper needs to be controlled

Next: Chapter 4: Michelangelo's so-called friend is not a friend


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

A Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi story

My sons tales

Chapter 4: Michelangelo's so called friend is not a friend

I see Raphael doing a swinging kick at Leonardo and remember that Oruko Saki used that same technique to me. I then say loudly, "WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT?!" Leonardo says, "Mikey learned it from his friend." I then say, "Whoever taught him that is no friend, it is a move of the Shredder!" Donatello says, "The Shredder?!" Leonardo says, "So Bradford's one of Shredder's students.." I say, "He must be!"

End of chapter 4: Michelangelo's so called friend is not a friend

Next: Chapter 5: My sons disobey me


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

A Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi story

My sons tales

Chapter 5: My sons disobey me

I hear my sons enter the lair and realize that they must've disobeyed me. So they tell me what happened, and they say that a fitting punishment for what they caused is to clean up their mess, I agree and say that they must stop this Stockman-pod. Leonardo asks how ninjas dealt with people in armor. I tell him that they knew to fight the guy inside not the armor.

End of chapter 5: My sons disobey me

Next: Chapter 6: My son, Donatello doesn't understand what being a ninja is all about


	6. Chapter 6

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 story

A Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi story

My sons tales

Chapter 6: My son, Donatello doesn't understand what being a ninja is all about

Donatello tells me, "I can't keep using a stick to fight alien technology!" I say, "It's not just a stick." He says, "Fine! I can't keep using a staff to fight alien technology!" He says, "Maybe I can build a ninja weapon of my own.." I say, "You may... But remember real combat isn't like a video game!" He says, "That's it! I'll make it like a video game! Thanks, Sensai!"

End of chapter 6: My son, Donatello doesn't understand what being a ninja is all about

Next: Chapter 7: Learn to fight without thinking, Donatello


End file.
